


Sad Perkz and Zven phonecall, cause TSM and G2 are actively shitting the bed

by LadyPrussia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Denial, M/M, TSM Zven, To Perkz, Tsm and G2 Kinda shit the bed, Zven wanna go home, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: After an almost defeat against OpTic, Jesper regret every decision he has made and kinda wanna go home





	Sad Perkz and Zven phonecall, cause TSM and G2 are actively shitting the bed

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote before TSM went on to lose another game

The idea that all that matters is winning, turned out not to be true. At least not for Jesper, yeah they won over Optic, but it wasn’t really a win. They had played so badly, it was like he was back on his first days of being a pro.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, something was off. He was supposed to be the best ADC in EU, and now he got almost shown up by a Morganna one trick, that should have retired years ago.

How had this happened? He knew that the first weeks would be tough, but they weren’t supposed to be this tough. He hadn’t expected the environment of TSM, yes he had known that maybe they were a little volatile, but he hadn’t expected it like this.

Jesper hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

He hadn’t expected everybody to be so… So much.

He was used to a friendly environment, where you won as a family and lost as a family, but this was so different. Nobody could take criticism, and scrims ended up with being at least an hour of people arguing over stupid things!

Jesper wasn’t sure what he would have done without Alfonso, he might have become a mass murderer. After the game was over and the interviews were done, Jesper just felt empty. He felt like there was nothing inside him.

He wanted to go home.

He thought he was doing the best for his career when he went to TSM, but more than anything he felt like he had ruined two different teams. G2 was shitting the bed, and TSM was following suit. How had he managed to ruin two top tier teams?

Why hadn’t he just stayed?

Why did he leave?

It called back to the last time he had seen his G2 teammates… Last time he had seen Luka.

People could say what they wanted about the G2 midlaner, but when Jesper had brought up the offer they had gotten from TSM, he had reacted a lot better than Jesper would ever have thought.

Luka just listened to what Jesper said, then he nodded, and told him to do it. Jesper could still remember his words “I can’t force you to stay here, and we are never going to be able to match what they are offering you. This is a chance you can’t stand up.”

Some part of Jesper had hoped that the mid laner would have kicked up a fuzz, that he would have given him a reason not to go, there had always been a connection between them. A connection that none of them had been brave enough to act on.

He missed Luka so much.

The last two years, he had pretty much spent every waking moment with his midlaner, Luka had always been there around the corner, they won together, they lost together.

He loved Luka. God Damn it he loved the short Croatian boy, he loved him, and he never told him. Now he was across the pond, alone his room, in a country way to hot for his Scandinavian blood and pale complexion stuck on a team that spends the majority of its time arguing over small things, for at least 2 years.

It was gonna be two years before he could go back to Eu, it was gonna be two years before he could ever play in EU again, and at that point, there was no saying that he would still be good enough to play on the same team as Luka, or that either of them would still be playing.

What had he done?

The door to his room was opened without a knock first, Alfonso standing there looking at Jesper, who was pretty sure he looked like the pathetic mess that he felt like, “Call him” was all his support said as he threw his Jespers phone at him.

“What?” there was a reason why Alfonso was the smart one and Jesper was just the ADC that did what he said.

“Call… Luka.” Alfonso seemed to have aged 5 years over the span of a few weeks with TSM, with the speed of it, his support was gonna be LemonNation by the time they could finally run home to EU.

“It’s late for him.” Jesper was good at least trying to come up with an excuse, he always had been good at coming up with an excuse why he shouldn’t talk to Luka, why he shouldn’t tell Luka, why it would ruin everything if he did.

“Yes and they lost a game today, he will be awake, going over the play again and again.” Alfonso sighed, “It has been two years, isn’t it about time that you guys talk about this? We are stuck here for two years, he is with a new team, with none of his friends. After we all left him there, right now his closest friend is somebody he used to have blocked on Twitter. I don’t know why you both waited this long, he likes you, you like him. Kiss, hug whatever kids do now a day.”

“You don’t know that.” Denial was strong in Jesper.

“Yes I know it, Daehan knows, Gangyun knows it, riot knows, all our fans know, Carlos knows. It’s not a secret, you guys are the only ones who seem not to know it. Now call him, you feel like shit, he feels like shit, and it’s making everybody sad. Please just call him, you don’t even have to tell him, just talk. It’s okay to be happy.”

“Do you regret going here?”

The support didn’t answer, but the look he had on his face was enough of an answer to Jesper, they had really fucked up hadn’t they? Was the money really worth it?

It had to be around 4 am in Berlin, but Luka picked up after only one ring “Jesper?”

God… Luka sounded horrible, he had been crying, even if Jesper couldn’t see his red eyes or tear stained cheeks, he could hear it in his voice. Jesper had to force out an answer, all he could think was ‘this is my fault, this is my fault’ “Luka?”

Of course, it was Luka! Jesper wanted to hit himself, he had been the one that called up the other, so who else would it be? Luka’s laugh was half-strangled and not very genuine “Yeah it’s me, I saw your game, gratz on the win.”

Maybe it was naive for Jesper to hope that Luka hadn’t seen any of their games, but he had still hoped, he wasn’t really proud of his play “was it really a win tho?”

“At Least if you guys win tomorrow, you will have a better record than we do.” Luka was clearly trying for humor and for making him feel better, but it just comes off as hollow and empty.

“Are you okay?” that was all Jesper could think of, he needed to know that Luka was okay.

Again that damn hollow laugh, “I have had better days. It’s kinda cold and rainy, so yeah… I have had better days.” that was so like Luka trying to distract from how he was really feeling, with bad jokes.

“No really, are you okay?”

Please be okay, what was Jesper even saying? He knew Luka wasn’t okay, neither of them was, why did he do this again.

“I miss you.” Jesper could feel how his heart was beating faster with the others words, but like it normally was, as soon as either of them moved close to confession they took 3 steps backward again, as Luka corrected himself “I mean I miss all of you, it’s so weird being alone.”

Okay one of them was gonna have to actually man up, was gonna have to say something, they couldn’t just keeping going like this. They couldn’t keep pretending that everything was just fine when it wasn’t, that was just gonna keep hurting them both.

And maybe, he should stop always looking for Luka to be the person to step up, maybe it was his time to take charge “I miss you, more than any of the other guys. I miss you so much.”

“Jesper…”

“No I need to say this, if I don’t say it now, I won’t be able to say it at all. We can’t keep going like this. We can’t keep hurting each other like this, we keep getting close, and then we pull back as soon as we do. I miss you so much, I wish I had never left, I wish I had told you the truth before I left. We both know this, you know how I feel about you. I know that you feel the same way, but we are always so scared for some reason. I love you, and I am so sorry that I didn’t get to tell you in person, but I just can’t keep it in anymore.”

“I…” Luka seemed to hesitate, oh had Jesper fucked it up? Was everybody wrong, did the mid laner not actually feel that way about him? “I love you too.”

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> God both teams are so bad


End file.
